


Lady & the Tramp (Handcuffed Together)

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, First Kiss, Handcuffed Together, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Sam, Dean & Cas head to a bar to celebrate a hunt gone right.Standing up at the wrong moment, Dean & Cas find themselves taking part in the 'Couple games'; playing ice-breaker games, while handcuffed together.





	Lady & the Tramp (Handcuffed Together)

‘Let’s go celebrate!’ They so rarely got to these days, that when a hunt had gone right, the words had slipped out. There was a smile on Dean’s face, when he said the words; something that had stayed on his face for more than two seconds.

They’d gone to a local bar. It was still early evening, and it had looked ever so slightly crowded, but him, Sam and Cas had found a small, empty table in the corner.

Which is how they wound up in this situation.

 

‘Okay, guys welcome to Murphy’s Bar.’ A cheer goes up from the crowd. There’s a woman from behind the bar up on the small stage right at the back of the place. ‘As our regular customers know tonight is game night!’ There’s an even bigger whoop from the crowd and Dean wonders what fresh hell they’ve wandered into.

‘Come on, we should go,’ Dean says, pushing back his seat to stand up. The woman on stage is saying something else but Dean is blocking it out. He just wants to go home.

‘Excellent, we have our first volunteers,’ the woman on stage says. There’s a small spotlight which sweeps over the tables, and then lands.

Right on Dean. Dean blinks in the harsh light, shielding his eyes. Cas is standing up beside him, following instructions.

The thing that makes it all click into place is the shit-eating grin on Sam’s face as he looks at his older brother. ‘Come on up here, and we can get the fun started!’ The woman on stage says. She’s waving at him, gesturing for him and Cas to come up on stage.

Yeah, there’s no way in hell that is happening.

Dean’s about to turn and walk out the front door, but someone shoves him, and then more hands are shoving him, pushing him towards the stage, and the shouts of ‘no, get the hell off me, what are you doing, I will end you,’ don’t seem to be getting heard.

Before he knows it, Dean’s being pushed up onto the stage, stumbling over his feet. The woman is grinning at him, and hell no, is she holding handcuffs? This is not going to happen.

‘Hey, sweetie. So, where’s your partner?’ There’s a body behind Dean, a static spark between them, and Dean knows that Cas has been shoved onto the stage next to him. ‘Hey, well aren’t you a cutie,’ she says to Cas. Dean wants to make a joke about if you want him, you can have him, but the words are stuck, and he still doesn’t really understand what’s happening. ‘My name is Melanie, and I’ll be the hostess this evening. Now I haven’t seen you two around here – and trust me I’d remember – so am I right in thinking that this is your first time here?’ Cas nods, from next to Dean. ‘Okay. So, welcome to Couples Games!’ The bar cheers again, and Dean looks over the crowd, not seeing anything. He needs to jump down off this stage, to get off, but his face is burning and – wait. Did she just say Couple Games?

‘Couple games?’ Dean chokes out.

‘Whoo!’ Melanie cheers. ‘It’s pretty simple really. We’re going to handcuff you two together, and invite a few other couples on stage. We’re going to make you play a few simple games and then whichever couple has the most points at the end of the evening will win a prize.’ They end up with four other couples on the stage next to them; one middle aged couple, with flushed faces who’ve obviously been drinking for some time, one young couple who’re practically feeling each other up, a lesbian couple, and a couple who’re looking around nervously.

Melanie is gesturing to something at the side of the stage – some kind of trophy – but Dean’s not paying much attention.

There’s a sharp snap of something cool around his wrist, and when he looks down he finds he’s handcuffed to Cas.

Handcuffed to Cas.

This is not at all like that reoccurring dream he sometimes has. Except it involves handcuffs. And him. And Cas.

Melanie is standing back beside them now, all the other couples lined up along the stage.

‘Okay, so let’s get some basic information out of the way. First off tell me your names,’ Melanie says. She pushes the microphone she’s holding into their faces.  

‘Castiel,’ Cas says. Dean doesn’t seem to be able to speak – he’s been in worse situations than this before, but his hand is hanging down next to Cas’s and there’s warmth between their little fingers and how is Dean supposed to deal with that? ‘And this is Dean.’

‘Wonderful. And how long have you guys been together?’ Cas’s gaze flickers to Dean. He needs help.

Luckily it comes in the rather large shape of Sam. ‘They’ve been dating for five years,’ Sam shouts out. Melanie gives him a weird look, but when she looks back, Dean nods to confirm it.

He just has to get through this and then he can get down off the stage, and never think about it again.

Melanie is going through the other couples now, and there’s a low ‘oooh’ from the audience when they find out the couple on the end are actually on their first date.

‘Alright, first up – it’s the lipstick challenge!’ Melanie withdraws a little wicker basket from the side of the stage, jangling the plastic lipsticks inside.

Oh, Dean is going to kill whatever supernatural force set this up – and don’t tell him that there’s not some supernatural force behind this because there’s no way the universe is just this cruel to Dean.

Actually, he might need to re-think that.

The aim of the first challenge is this – one person in each couple has to put the lipstick on – as much as they can. The couples have thirty seconds to kiss their partners face as many times as they can – at the end of the thirty seconds’ whichever couple has the most lipstick kisses on their face will win the first round.

Dean doesn’t understand why they needed to be handcuffed for this, but when one of the other people ask, Melanie just laughs and says it makes it more fun.

Yeah, because this would be a whole barrel of laughs, without the handcuffs. They really are just the cherry on top of the frigging icing.

When Melanie offers them the basket, Dean lets Cas choose which one to use.

‘Would you like to wear the lipstick?’ Cas asks.

‘Nah, man, you can do that. Since lipstick is so important to you,’ Dean says. Cas pulls the top off, looking like the lipstick is going to bite him, and turns the end up. It’s a cheap thing, something they obviously buy for hygiene reasons, and the lipstick itself is a bright red colour.

‘Dean, I’m not entirely sure what’s happening. Can’t we just leave?’ That would be the sensible option. Maybe Dean could fake a fight with Cas and they could storm off and say sorry and just leave?

But Cas is holding a lipstick, and the girl in the couple next to Dean is making kissy faces at her husband and Cas is going to put the lipstick on and kiss Dean.

‘I think it’s a little late for that buddy,’ Dean says. The words are thick, so Dean clears his throat. ‘Let’s just get through this without making a scene alright?’

‘Alright, if you think that’s best.’ Cas is still eyeing the lipstick. The other couples are putting it on, all of them going over and over their mouths. ‘Do I need to put this on?’

‘Yeah, I think that’s the general idea,’ Dean says. ‘I’d offer to help but,’ Dean says holding their hands up and jangling the handcuffs.

‘Okay,’ Cas says. He draws the lipstick around his mouth, frowning the whole time. He only puts one coat on, and then puts the lid back on, Dean’s hand swinging wildly as Cas moves his. ‘Will that do?’ Dean nods. Cas looks ridiculous, his mouth a slash of bright red (and some of his cheeks too because Cas hasn’t done that good a job of putting it on), and that takes the tension out of things a little.

Dean deliberately keeps his eyes off Sam.

‘Okay ladies and gentlemen, are we all ready?’ A few of the couples have dragged chairs up to the stage, and have got one half on the chair, the person with the lipstick straddling them.

‘On your marks, get set, go!’ Melanie presses a button on her stop watch, and the other couples go for it. They’re pecking at their partners faces, again and again and…

What the hell was that? Dean almost flinches away, but remembers himself at the last second and holds still. Cas has pressed his lips to his temple, a little fluttering thing that’s over in half a second.

Dean closes his eyes.

There’s another kiss on his temple, and his chin, and his cheeks, and then Cas seems to get really into it, because suddenly all Dean can feel is Cas’s lips all over his face. It feels like they’re everywhere all at the same time, and who knows maybe they are. Maybe Cas is using some weird angel magic to speed his movements up.

When the timer goes off, Dean does jump. He’d kind of forgotten what was going on.

‘And time!’ Melanie shouts. Couples steps away from each other!’ Dean feels Cas take a step away and Dean feels cold.

He can’t even bring himself to care about his lipstick covered face, even though he knows he must look like an idiot.

‘Okay! And we’re just counting up the kisses,’ Melanie is saying. There’s a sudden body in Dean’s face, prodding at the lipstick marks adoring his face.

‘Sorry about this, but we have to smudge them a little so we know which ones we’ve already counted.’ She’s another woman from behind the bar, but after a moment she writes something down on her clipboard and moves on.

‘Dean, this is a strange way to pass time.’ Dean snorts.

‘Yeah.’

‘I don’t think I understand why we’re doing this.’

‘It’s meant to be fun, Cas. Not my kind of fun, I’ll grant you, but people do this kind of stuff all the time. Ice breaker games at high school, or job interviews. I mean, I’ve never had to deal with those ones, but I gather the idea is one of fun.’

‘Are you having fun?’ Cas asks. Dean doesn’t know how to answer. If he says yes, it implies that he likes having Cas’s lips all over him – and his brain can just shut up with the answer it provides – but if he says no, Cas might take it literal and think he’s the problem.

‘I’m glad you stood up before Sam did,’ Dean settles for.

 

At the end of each round the couple with the least points gets eliminated. Dean and Cas make it through to the final two (after the kisses, (where they lose the young couple because they were too busy just making out,) they have to go around the bar looking for tiny bits of ribbon to tie together. The one with the shortest bit at the end has to sit back down and they lose the couple on the first date because they’re not willing to put themselves into weird positions to grab ribbon. Cas and Dean have a bit of luck – not just because Cas is great at spotting the ribbon, or because Dean doesn’t care who they trample over to get it, but Sam slips a couple of pieces that he’s found into Cas’s hand at one point when they pass by. The next game is the fastest team to pop three balloons between them, using just their stomachs. The penknife that Dean keeps in his waistband, which Dean flicks up just before the game starts, is really, really helpful here, and they end up winning the game.)

Dean’s kind of, maybe, having fun. The crowd are cheering, and Cas’s eyes are sparkling and for once Dean doesn’t feel like the end of the night might end with him dying.

Sam is grinning at them from his seat at the bar (and Dean’s noticed the phone in his hand, and if Sam thinks he’s actually going to keep the videos he’s taking he really needs to think again).

‘Okay, we’re down to our last two couples. Cas and Dean and Nancy and Tom!’ The crowd cheer again and the couple who’ve had too much to drink wave at them all. They’re blowing kisses, and they’ve got a whole table of friends cheering them on from somewhere at the back.

Dean’s kind of impressed with them. For people who’re several drinks past drunk, they’ve put up a good fight. Even Dean with his tolerance for alcohol doesn’t think he’d have the same single minded focus those two have. ‘Time for our last game! Whoever wins this will be going home with the prize!’ The crowd cheer and clap and Melanie gestures again at the medium sized trophy sitting at the side of the stage. ‘Are…you…ready?’

The crowd stamp their feet and cheer. ‘Let’s bring out Lady and the Tramp!’ The level of noise in the room is deafening.

A few other servers come out, and put down two tables, two chairs facing each other at either side. In the middle, they place down a plate, with a silver dish covering the contents.

Dean and Cas take their places, sitting opposite each other. The hands that are handcuffed together are placed up on the table, and Melanie comes around, handcuffing their other hands to each other. She does the same to the other couple, and then lifts up the lids, showing them what’s on the plate.

There’s a pile of spaghetti with six delicious looking meatballs places on top. Dean’s mouth is watering just looking at it.

‘Am I going to be required to eat this?’ Cas whispers across the table. They’re both sitting at the edge of their seats, crouching over the plate. Their faces are practically touching.

‘Yeah, I think that’s the idea,’ Dean says. ‘Come on, Cas, you don’t wanna let the team down do you?’

‘Of course not Dean,’ Cas says. He’s so earnest about it.

Well good. Then they can win this thing and be done with it.

‘I’m sure you all know the movie,’ Melanie is saying. Cas is frowning a little – Dean guesses Disney wasn’t something that had been zapped into Cas’s brain. ‘And you all remember the famous scene. Your task is simple – when I say go, you have to eat the food in front of you. No hands, just mouths. First couple to clear their plates wins.’

‘What famous scene?’ Cas hisses across the table at Dean.

‘There’s a scene where the dogs eat the dinner…’ Dean trails off. The dogs eat the dinner, share the spaghetti and then they kiss. That’s the goal here. To have the winning couple sharing a photo Lady and the Tramp moment.

Which means that if they win, Cas and Dean…

But that’s as far as Dean’s brain gets because then Melanie is screaming ‘GO!’ and Cas and the other couple are diving for the plate.

Well, Dean’s never been one to be defeated. Not by food. This is his. He’s going to whoop the other couple.

It’s tricky. The meatballs are large enough that you can’t take them in your mouth in one go and you have to bite them. It’s hard eating from your plate with no hands, but Dean’s been in enough pie eating competitions to get his face to the best angle.

He’s shifted right to the edge of his seat, practically hovering a little as his lips smoosh around the plate, chewing spaghetti.

He’s dimly aware how gross this must look to everyone else, but all he can hear is cheers. Cas is doing his best, his half of the plate almost as clean as Dean’s, even though Dean knows it’s gotta taste disgusting to him.

Dean doesn’t even notice when the plate is practically empty. There’s a few strings of spaghetti left on the plate, and Dean sucks them up into his mouth slurping them up. The strand in his mouth goes taunt, and when he looks up Cas is right there, mouth on the other end of the strand.

He drops his eyes back to the plate. It’s empty.

Now or never.

Dean stretches a little out of his seat, and Cas on the other side rises to meet him. Their lips crash together over the plate, a mix of greasy tomato sauce, beer from the few they had earlier, and waxy lipstick that’s still covering Cas’s mouth.

Dean doesn’t notice the crowd cheering or Melanie declaring them the winners (most of Nancy’s and Tom’s has ended up on the floor.)

When she comes around to unlock the handcuffs, Dean does the only sensible thing; he stands up from his seat, pulls Cas closer to him, and kisses him again while wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if Cas knows Disney movies or not, but for the sake of this fic, he doesn't. Or at least he doesn't know Lady & the Tramp.


End file.
